Shinigami Death Scythe VS Wizarding Wands
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: The Shinigami's are fed up with some human named Tom Marvelo Riddle clogging up the office, and to Ronald Knox's horror, keeping them overtime. The Shinigami's decided to act and ended up sending Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, and Ronald Knox to catch Riddle and help the Shinigami's. However, there is a slight change in plans and leads the Death Gods to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

The Shinigami's are fed up with some human named Tom Marvelo Riddle clogging up the office, and to Ronald Knox's horror, keeping them overtime. The Shinigami's decided to act and ended up sending Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, and Ronald Knox to catch Riddle and help the Shinigami's. However, there is a slight change in plans and leads the Death Gods to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wait, is that Undertaker? What in the world is he doing here?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter. This story is only for my amusement and those who read it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Ronald Knox REALLY didn't know what was worse. Working overtime or not being able to go to a party. The orange and black haired man pondered this, not paying attention to an angry man hovering over his head. The man hit Ronald with some sharp shears, not even noticing when Ronald rubbed the back of his head and glared at the man.

"Get back to work. More souls are coming in by the hour." Ronald grimaced at looked at the always growing paperwork on his desk. He slammed his forehead on the paper and sighed. "William. I can't focus when I know people are out there, partying without ME." William glanced down at Ronald and repeated his earlier saying. "Just get back to work."

The yellow-green eyed Shinigami groaned from his head buried under the paper work, and loudly proclaimed, "Who is even giving us all this work anyways?" The rustle and shuffle of paper and voices froze at the question, and all the Shinigami grouped around the youngest of the group. Ronald rubbed the back of his head again. "What?"

A red haired Shinigami flounced over to Ronald's desk and sat on the mountains of paperwork. "Oh Ronny you see-" William cut off the other Death God. "Be quiet Mr. Sutcliff." Grell Sutcliff pouted and whined about 'Will' being so cruel, but William continued. "You see, there is some wizard named Tom Riddle who thinks he can escape death, and has been killing those he thinks doesn't have 'Pure' blood.

Several of the Shinigami nodded and gasped. "Wizards. You really think we believe you William?" asked a random Shinigami. William turned and looked hard at said Shinigami, making the man slouch down in his office chair. "Why not? We have Shinigami, Demons, Angels, and Humans. So why not Wizards?" said another Shinigami.

Ronald was still looking confused. "Then why don't we send someone out to collect his soul?" William scowled. "You would think he would be smarter now." Ronald yelped in protest. "Riddle isn't dead yet, and we can't kill him. He spilt his soul into seven items and seems to think he will be immortal and can flee from death." Grell beat Ronald to his question. "But Will, why don't we just get rid of the items?" William scowled. "Some other wizards have gotten it into their brains that they can get rid of them and have only succeeded in sending the pieces to hell's waiting room."

The other Shinigami looked like William had sent them into a loop with more questions. "But isn't that good?" Asked Ronald. "No!" William hissed, his normally calm face having a light blush of pink covering it. "The Demon King has taken an interest in him, and could turn Riddle into an immortal demon! Those humans need to be stopped or Riddle could actually have his way, and destroy the world!"

William breathed in and out to calm himself. "But first we have to have time to destroy Riddle, but with all this paperwork it seems impossible." The other Shinigami groaned when they heard that, hearing the words behind the declaration. _'Get back to work.'_

Ronald Knox sighed as the Shinigami dispersed to their own desks, the entertainment having left to go work on the bane of Shinigami's existence.

He glared at the paperwork, seeing it grow before his own eyes. With a moan of protest he grabbed a sheet of paper, and filled it out slowly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, master of the Elder Wand and current headmaster of Hogwarts sat comfortably in his chair in the Hospital wing. He folded his hands in his lap as he listened to a young Harry Potter explain about what happened to the Flammel's alchemist stone.

He listened carefully, but just let the information slide to the back of his mind. He instead was focusing on whom to hire for the next Defense against the Dark Arts, teacher. He briefly flickered through the candidates, before snapping out of it when he realized the Potter boy was done talking.

He swallowed before talking. "Thank you Harry. I will think about that." He got up and patted Harry on the head, before shuffling out of the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore's feet carried him up to his circular office, while he said hello to all the passing students. With the password said, ("Chocolate Frogs!") he entered and sat down on his big cushioned seat. The wrinkled hands took out parchment and wrote grand letters to all the DADA professors, hoping to get one that wasn't a person named Lockhart. As every negative letter came back, he sighed and put off talking to Lockhart about the job.

For some reason, he had a feeling that he would find a Defense professor.

Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore just hoped it wasn't that fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Harry Potter. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /**

**Summary of Last Chapter:**

The Shinigami have learned about witches and wizards, and also why they are getting the dreaded paperwork. But now they don't know how to destroy Tom Marvelo Riddle, and without sending him to Hell's gate. Albus Dumbledore is also having trouble, but he can't find a DADA teacher, how are these two things related?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./**

"Ugh, Harry! You missed the last Quiditch game; we lost to the slimy Slytherin's. Again!" Exclaimed Ronald Weasley, throwing his hands in the air. The red head then noticed his best friend get a guilty look on his face, and hurriedly tried to cover up his mistake. "But it's ok mate. And you're well enough to go to the feast like Madame Pomfrey said!"

A bushy haired girl who was sitting next to Ronald scoffed and said, "Honestly Ron, you have no idea how to make anyone feel better. And we are going to be leaving school soon, tool..." She sighed. "You will write to me, right?" The brown haired girl pleaded to the two boys. Both of them nodded before the third one in the group decided to speak.

"Don't worry Ron, Hermione. I think the only thing you have to worry about is my Aunt and Uncle trying to keep the owls away!" Harry James Potter tried to say this cheerfully, but his friends saw through the act. "Don't worry Harry. I can ask Mum and Dad if you can come over. Fred and George would love to talk about their jokes, Ginny is one of your fan girls, and maybe Bill and Charlie will come home also!" Ron told his friends.

Hermione noticed Ron left someone out of his family. "What about Percy?" Ron scrunched up his nose. "Ever since he got that prefect badge, he's been insufferable." Harry laughed at Ron. "Ron, so you do know big words!"

"Yes I- Hey!"

Hermione and Harry laughed at the red face of their friend.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./**

William T. Spears looked at all the assembled Shinigami. The men shuffled nervously under the hard, cold, and hypnotizing gaze of the Shinigami. "What do you know about wizards?" Some of the newest recruits looked at William like he was crazy, but the ones who were there when he had his little, 'outburst' started speaking.

"They have wands."

"And pimples and moles!"

"Black cats?"

"Caldrons that they eat children in!"

William had a feeling that if it was in his personality then he would face palm. "Is there anything," He sighed. "That you know that isn't from a child's fairytale?" The Shinigami looked around at each other, hoping to see someone who knew about these 'Real' witches and wizards.

William sighed is disappointment, but before he could say anything Grell burst forward from the mob. "I know!" Everyone who knew Grell raised an eyebrow, but allowed the red haired, Sebastian lover, to talk.

"Ok. So you see they do have wands, brooms, and caldrons. But they have schools all around the world to teach children about it. They have subjects such as Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, and this weird thing called 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.'"

The more serious Shinigami looked unimpressed while the younger ones digested the information with a childish curiosity. "And how do you know this, Mr. Sutcliff?"

Grell beamed under William's cold gaze. "Oh Will! You see I had to collect a witch's soul once, and found all these books! I was interested in them, so I decided to read them!" Grell practically had sparkles floating around him, acting proud about his knowledge. "And how do you know these books are real and not fictional books from the humans?" Grell's sparkles disappeared as he stumbled with his words, making all the people impressed wondering whether the books were real or not.

"But here! I'll show you!" Yelled Grell, determined not to be wrong. He ran over to his cubical and opened random drawers, his canines chomping up and down on his bottom lip. With a quick 'Ah Ha!' he grabbed something from a drawer and presented it to the Shinigami's.

They crowded around the table on the left, all wanting to see the supposed Wizarding book.

Ronald Knox had kept quiet till this point, but now he pushed his way to the front and looked at the book.

It was old, with pages ripping and stains marking the once crisp white pages. The book cover was once a royal blue, Ronald decided, but had turned an ugly purplish brown. Ronald could faintly see writing on the top, and he deciphered it as,

"Hogwarts, a History. Volume One." The multi hair colored man couldn't make out the author.

William pushed up his glasses closer to his eyes to get a better look. "Hum. Yes." The Shinigami with the tree clipping shears turned to look at Grell. "Read something to prove your point." Grell pounced at the books, and wrenched it open to a random page.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the oldest wizarding schools in the world. It was founded by the Four Founders," _

Here some Death Gods sniggered. What a creative name.

"_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. There is a legend that they were the best of friends and decided to build Hogwarts, and fought about which witches and wizards to take in. Godric Gryffindor said, "We will only take those with pure bravery!" Rowena Ravenclaw exclaimed, "We shall take only those with the thirst for knowledge." Salazar Slytherin told them, "We shall only take those with the purest blood." And Helga Hufflepuff said, "Well I don't care who I get. I will take them all.""_

Ronald whispered loudly to the person next to him, "It sure sounds like a bed time story." The Shinigami nodded, but they were shushed by the others.

"_And so, they decided to create different houses in the school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But years later Slytherin didn't like what the others were teaching, and so fought Gryffindor for control of the school. Slytherin lost and was fatally wounded, and fled the school forever. But before he left, there were rumors that Slytherin built a secret chamber, sealed it up, with a monster only the Heir of Slytherin could control. With that done, Slytherin left and was never seen or heard from again. For more information on the legend, the Chamber of Secrets, go to page 371."_

The Shinigami looked at each other uncertainly, wondering whether or not the book was telling the truth. After all, Shinigami were immortal, and would have noticed if mortal's had started printing out books like this 'Hogwarts, a History.'

William looked hard and Grell before saying, "It's a possibility. Now leave." The Shinigami shuffled away to their desks and paperwork, wondering if the book was real. _'It couldn't possibly be true, could it?' _William asked himself.

The tall Shinigami frowned and pushed up his glasses once again. He had a lot to think about.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
